The Spirit of the Moon Warrior
by The Spirit of the Moon
Summary: Luna has lived a normal life as a stubborn rouge. Her home is threatened by machines, so she flees to search for a new home. Little did she know, she was wandering into hostile territory, full of battling cats trying to establish superiority. As she learns about these strange cats, she learns about terrifying secrets that will unfold horrifying prophecies.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm The Spirit of the Moon, but you can all call me Moonspirit for short. I hope you're ready for this first story, it will be amazing! Please review the prologue once you've read it! I'd really appreciate personal opinions of my story! Thanks! And continue reading, for the prologue!**

_Prologue_

The sun glistened in the sky, down on a small red barn in a small valley. Clouds whisked across they sky and the wind blew the tall trees leaves down onto the soft green grass. A small silver kit played in a small clearing with two other kits. Her mother, a tall silver she-cat, eyed the three kits as her ears angled around the clearing.

The silver kit charged after her littermate. The grass grazed the kits full belly as she sneaked closer to her littermate. With a roar of effort, she leaped off the ground into mid air, and landed on the kits bushy grey tail. "Ouch! Mama, Luna attacked my tail!" The grey kit squealed.

"Luna, can't you behave and leave your sister alone?" The mother scolded the small silver kit.

The she-cat puffed out her chest and wailed, "Neither of my sisters want to play! It's not fair that I get in trouble for just wanting to play."

The she-cat snorted and shook her head. As she parted her jaws to reply, Luna's father, a large black tom, came into the clearing with his fur on end. "Moon, strange machines are coming! They're almost here!" He snapped at he she-cat.

Luna's green eyes gaped with shock. Her mother scooped up the grey kit and her father picked up the other. Leaving her behind, her parents charged into the tall corn stalk. Before little Luna could charge after her family, rattling in the earth shook her long grey fur. She whipped around to see a large, moving machine crash through the corn stalks. Luna jumped and ran toward the barn, just out of reach of the strange machines grabbing arms.

Once inside the barn, she peered through the entrance toward the shaking corn stalks from where her family hid. With a gasp of utter shock, Luna watched as the strange machines crashed through her family's hiding spot.

* * *

Luna shook her head as thunder crashed in the sky. Soon, lightening lit up the sky once more. With a shudder, she rose to her paws. Now a full grown she-cat, she starred into the former hiding spot of her family. Several moons had passed since that dreadful day, and Luna still had horrific nightmares.

"Are you alright?" A large golden tom's voice boomed.

Luna turned her green gaze toward the tom. "It's the nightmares, they've started up again," she replied with another shudder.

The tom shook his broad head, "I'm afraid they'll never stop as long as we live here."

Luna shook her head and hissed, "I can't just leave, Beaux. Not when this is all I have known."

Luna lifted a paw and swiped it over her muzzle. She knew her heart would always remain in the barn, now that it was abandoned, twolegs rarely came there. Mice and voles showered the old barn and there was warmth and shelter away from the sudden summer storms. Luna shook her head clear of the thoughts as a small grey she-cat crashed through some hay. "Let's go exploring!" She exploded.

Luna cuffed her ears with her paws. "Zee, can't you see that it's storming out?" Luna asked the peppy she-cat.

"So? Lets go get muddy and wet!" The she cat yowled with a snort.

Beaux glared at her with amber eyes, "Hush, Zee, Luna had the same nightmare."

Zee's eyes grew wide. "I know exactly what can fix that! A small fight with Bell and Badger. We can surprise them!" The grey she-cat growled with bristled fur and extended claws.

Luna looked at the usual soft looking she-cat. When Zee was ready for a fight, the small she-cat was a professional. The feisty she-cat could beat any cat with a flick of a paw. Luna starred into the bright, energetic eyes of her closest friend, Beaux. With a sigh of exhaustion, she rose to her paws and lifted her fur on end, "Who's ready to show those fat kittypets what a real fight is about?"

Beaux leaped to his paws and Zee ran in a circle as she spat with sudden fury. Luna looked at a deep scar on Zee's shoulder from a previous fight with Drag, an angry and severely territorial tom. After that fight, she almost lost Zee, and now, she felt more protective over her small family. Badger and Bell threatened the three cats lives with constant threats and surprise attacks. Luna would establish her superiority with the two kittypets, once and for all.

Out of the corner of Luna's vision, she saw a faded, transparent cat in the distance with stars in their pelt. With eyes of the burning sun, the cat began to pad near her. Her fur rose on end as a voice muffled, "Spirit of the Moon, she will come soon. With the Son of Fire and the Soul of Desire, they will unite us all."

Her vision grew black and the cat suddenly appeared in her face with eyes burning into her fur, "Welcome, Spirit of the Moon."

**_Allegiances:_**

**Rouge's/Loner's**

Luna- beautiful, long-haired silver she-cat with green eyes

Beaux- large golden tabby tom with cream fore-paws and amber eyes

Zee- small grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Kittypets**

Bell- bad tempered silver she-cat

Badger- large black and white tom with piercing yellow eyes

Drag- large dark brown tom with one amber eye and and a blind eye

**TundraClan**

**Leader**: Tundrastar- black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**: Panthertail- large golden tabby she-cat with battled-scarred tail

**Medicine-Cat**: Mossheart- small grey she-cat with mossy-green eyes (Honeypaw- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes and white fore paws)

**RainClan**

**Leader**: Rainstar- huge ginger and golden tabby tom with large aqua eyes

**Deputy**: Hawkwing- pretty light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Scalepaw)

**Medicine-Cat**: Lillyfern- small light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes (Cloudpaw- large white tom with blue eyes)

**PineClan**

**Leader**: Pinestar- large brown tabby tom with green eyes (Frostpaw- pretty white she-cat with long fur and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Gooseheart- long-furred, light grey she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine-Cat**: Brackenheart-gentle, light golden tabby tom

**ShadeClan**

**Leader**: Shadestar- jet black she-cat with deep amber eyes

**Deputy**: Kinktail- large, matted tabby tom with yellow eyes (Clawpaw- dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine-Cat:** Redear- small ginger she-cat with one battle-scarred cream ear (Foxpaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

**A/N: Here is a trivia- How would you pronounce Beaux? It's not as complicated as it looks! If you guess correctly, a cat of your choice could be picked to feature in this story!**

**And in case you're wondering why my allegiances are so small, it's because these are the only cats that will play major roles in the beginning of the story! I will update the allegiances as we go through the story!**

** Don't forget to REVIEW! I want to know what you think! :)**

**_-Moonspirit_**


End file.
